La amas como yo?
by Chishira
Summary: Naruto y Hinata salen desde hace mucho tiempo...Sasuke esta interesado en una personita y el amor de Hinata hacia naruto se acaba?..quien le interesa?..


"**La amas como yo"**

-¡sasuke...vamos despierta holgazán!-joder esa voz la odio. Siempre es lo mismo. Mejor bajo rápido antes que tumbe la puerta otra vez.

Me levanto rápido pero con pereza... bajo las escaleras despacio...cuándo. Escucho un fuerte ruido...joder otra vez...ya estoy arto que este baka venga y derrumbe las puertas de mi casa. Lo voy a matar

-sasu...auch-no pudo continuar de hablar por que Sasuke le brindo un golde en la cabeza.

-cuentas veces te tengo que decir que dejes de derrumbar las puertas-dijo algo fastidiado, mientras naruto se sobada la cabeza por el golpe que le brindo

-lo siento- dijo con lagrima de cocodrilo.

-vale...ok...a que has venido?- decía bostezando...el cabeza hueca le avía despertado en mitad de un sueño con ...

-a esto pues...a..- se quedo un rato callado-..Quieres acompañarme al bar -

-no-dijo en seco

-ya pues...di que si-decía jalando de su brazo

-no-

-ya pues-

-no-

-di que si-

-joder..Que no-decía esta vez cabreado...cada rato a estado jalando de su brazo

-ya pues-decía con su cara de cachorrito

-no va a funcionar-decía tratando de evitar mirarlo...por q sabia q tarde o temprano caería...seguía con su cara...joder no aguanto mas.

-vale iré..Déjame cambiarme-mientras se soltaba..Para ir por el camino de donde avía venido.

-lo sabia- decía naruto mientras saltaba de alegría.

-vale lo q tu digas-dacia mientras bufaba de molestia...siempre era lo mismo...Porque no puedo decir que no , cuando me pone esa cara...joder me odio a mí mismo.

Pensada sasuke mientras se encaminaba directo a la habitación...Cuándo dentro no sabía q ponerse...se quedo unos cinco minutos pensando.

Al fin supo q ponerse...un yens negros ,una camiseta negra ajustada..Que hacía ver sus abdominales bien formados...y una chaqueta por encima y unas bambas negras.

Pretendía salir de la habitación...cuando escucha asa jodida voz.

-SASUKE!Apúrate!-decía ruidosamente el rubio. Mientras veía a su mejor amigo bajar de las escaleras.

-Vale, cállate que haces mucha bulla-decía mientras le daba una colleja

-es que te tardas más que hinata-chan -decía el rubio rascándose la cabeza y con su ancha sonrisa.

-oye espera!-decía el rubio corriendo detrás de su amigo...no se dio cuenta de que se había adelantado.

Iban por el camino sin decir ninguna palabra...Sasuke se sorprendió por el silencio... naruto no podía permanecer un minuto en silencio, sin que este ablando de sus hazañas y bla bla...a quien le importa...pero esta vez sí...habrá ocurrido algo...ha me da lo mismo lo que lo pase.

Pero por dentro..Pero muy, muy dentro estaba con curiosidad.

El camino era largo y los dos iban en silencio...hasta que unas chicas se pusieron delante de sasuke.

-sasuke-kun – chillaron las dos al mismo tiempo...es que no pueden dejarme en paz un rato, pero un rato. Quería seguir caminando pero las muy capullas me impidieron el paso. Mientras naruto se izo a un lado, esperando.

-Quieres ir a comer helado-dijo una emocionada, mientras la otra boba sonreía.

-no-dijo en seco...y se seguí el camino, dejando a esas dos chicas atrás.

Seguimos el camino hasta un bar más cercano...porque si no, abrían mas de esas chicas q no nos dejarían en paz.

Nos sentamos a un rincón...mientras pedíamos unos tragos.

-Disculpen, que desean -decía la mecerá…mientras me guineana el ojo

-Dos cervezas, por favor-decía Naruto cabeza gacha

-enseguida -decía yéndose la mesera..Tres minutos después vuelve con las cervezas.

-aquí están -decía dejándolo en la mesa.

-vale, gracias-decía naruto, en voz baja...la mesera asintió y se fue...pero sin antes dejar un papelito sobre la meza.

-joder -dijo sasuke mientras veía ese tonto papel...era el numero telefónico de la mesera...es que no lo pueden dejar de molestar.

Arrugo el papel y lo lanzo muy lejos de ellos. Tomamos unos cuantos sorbos y sigue todo callado.

-...-naruto se mantenía callado...ya me arte.

-vale..Dilo-digo fastidiado por el silencio….vio que estaba apretando el vaso parece que estaba indeciso y enojado.

-**A****migo Mío Llego el Momento de Hablar Frente A Frente.**.-dijo serio-**Quisiera aclarar ESTAS Dudas Que Llevo en mi Mente ...Me dicen que hace Tiempo tiendes con Ella ..Y yo loco de amor y me ahogo en mis pena Quiera Que no puedo "Aceptar Que me traiciones mi Ausencia** -Decía mirando me a los ojos...ya estaba sorprendido..Se entero...lo q pasa con hinata y yo...ella es su novia..Pero es tarde para negarlo ..

-**Amigo Mío es verdad... que cuando tú no estás llego yo**...-dije mirándolo a los ojos...frunció el ceño en forma de disgusto...aun recuerdo la primera vez que lo hicimos..

_La primera vez que la ice MIA..._

**Flash Back**

_Naruto y Sakura me habían arrastrado a la fiesta que prepararon Tamary y shikamaru por su aniversario de compromiso...el tonto de naruto había venido con SU novia hinata...no sé que se fijo en el..Es que esta siega o que...todas las chicas se volvían locas por mi y ella..Lo ignora..._

_Habían comenzado a salir hace unas semanas...Sakura se puso triste..Ya que la tonta se había dado cuenta de su sentimiento tarde..._

_Hinata había venido con un vestido muy provocador... que hacían resaltar sus curvas y esos grandes pechos...que..Vale ya me pase..Donde íbamos.._

_Así que estuvimos charlando con algunos amigos y algunos estaban bailando...joder varias chicas me invitaban a bailar con ellas..._

_Es que no me pueden dejar en paz..._

_Después de una media hora...naruto y sakura se habían ido a traer bebidas..._

_Nos aviamos quedados solos...tenía mi mirada fija en ella es que es casi perfecta...ella estaba mirando a la gente bailar.._

_-Sasuke-kun- escuché una voz que nunca pensé escuchar de esa persona...era hinata..Me estaba mirando con esa mirada tan.._

_-Si?-dije al ronco...vio que ella volvía la mirada a la gente..._

_-esto..Quiere...nada déjelo-dijo algo apenada..quería decirme algo pero no lo dijo...estaba pensativa..._

_-quieres bailar?-le dije parándome ...ya que recuerdo ella le gusta bailar y ese tonto que tengo por amigo no la saco a bailar._

_-Claro-dijo con una sonrisa ...se fueron hacia la pista.._

_Cuando llegaron sonó una canción lenta ..Donde los dos se miraron raro...Sasuke pozo las mano sobre la cintura de la chica...ella a cambio las pozo sobre sus hombros del chico...aunque no sabían bailar esa clase de baile , lo hicieron..Bailaban un poco torpe..Pero, ninguno de los dos se dejaban de ver, se perdían en sus miradas...el chico choco la frente de la chica para acercarse un poco más, ella a cambio le brindo una sonrisa..Estuvieron así por un largo tiempo, la música era lenta y los dos lo disfrutaban._

_El deseaba aquella muchacha..la quería, pero ya tenía novio, nada menos que su amigo..Aquella chica le encantaba con sus defectos y todo...era..Inocente e ingenua, eso le encantaba._

_Verla a pegada a él le hacía sentir bien…Quería besarla y hacerla suya, pero, se contuvo...esos ojos tal hermosos como la luna y esa sonrisa le cautivaba..Solo quería que ella lo amase._

_A cambio ella...le encantaba estar así con el...aunque tenía novio...él le provocaba algo..Una cosa indescriptible...ella amaba a su novio , pero, también quería al peli-negro...le encanta como la ve...y esos tan negro como la noche...te perdías en ellos..Te hacían sentir cosas… esos ojos eran como un pozo lleno de misterios inalcanzables._

_La música había parado...Pero, ellos se habían quedado en esa posición...perdiéndose de los demás y solo estar ellos dos...Algo les había sacado de sus pensamientos..la voz de naruto ,les estaba llamando, se separaron y se encaminaron de nuevo donde les esperaba naruto y sakura..Llegaron y.._

_-Naruto-kun..Tengo que hirme a casa...ya se izo tarde- dijo hinata, al rato cuando llegaron, situándose a lado de SU novio_

_-Te acompaño- dijo naruto mientras se devastaba, la cogió de la mano, cuando hinata protesto_

_-No hace falta..Quédate a disfrutar de la fiesta-dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Hin..-sasuke no lo dejo continuar a Naruto_

_-Yo la acompaño-dijo inesperadamente Sasuke..Los tres le miraron..sasuke solo formo una sonrisa cuando vio una sonrisa pequeña formandose en la cara de la hyuga._

-Gracias..- eta era la segunda vez que le llamaba así..Sonaba bien, viniendo de ella.

_-Pero hin..-naruto pretendía hablar..Pero hinata lo silenció con un roce de labios.._

_-Adiós..Naruto-kun-se despidió de naruto y de sakura con un beso en la mejilla._

_Se encaminaron hacia la salida...caminaban en silencio, pero no era en silencio incomodo si no uno agradable. La casa de hinata quedaba a unas cuadra ..Caminaron y caminaron todo el camino sin decir nada...pero cuando llegaron a la casa donde hinata vivía.._

_-Sasuke-kun...quieres entrar-dijo hinata mientras abría la puerta...sasuke solo asintió ._

_Adentraron..Callados...se sentó en el sofá..Mientras veía a la peli-azul ir hacia la cocina..Cuando escucho su voz.._

_-Sasuke-kun...Quieres probar algo?-dejo hinata con un tono diferente y con una sonrisa sensual._

_-Si..-dijo el chico, posando sus manos en la cintura de aquella belleza-..Quiero probarte a ti- le dijo susurrándole al oído. Ella estaba de espalda._

_La chica no sabía cómo se acercó a ella, no lo sintió acercarse..Pero estaba segura que esta noche seria movida_

_-pues...a qué esperas-dijo la chica juguetona y sensual..Dándose la vuelta mirándole a la cara._

_-Tienes razón-dijo acercándose a esos labios tan apetecible..La beso de una forma desesperada y ella con la misma desesperación._

_Fin Flash Back_

-.**..****que penetro en su piel y en segundos le borro tus huellas...Que la hago vibrar Sentir bien mujer...que en mis brazos tu niña se vuelve una fiera...que desea que un hombre la ame y la queme de veras****-** Dijo serio...vio como su amigo...se tensaba..Con su comentario...-**Discúlpame ya sé que eres mi amigo me enamoré son cosas del Destino ****- **de verdad lo dijo, no quería hacerle daño...el también quería ser feliz...Pero aquella chica se puso en el camino de los dos.  
Se quedaron callados.

**Dime si tú**  
**además de su cuerpo y su piel**  
**puedes ver lo que**  
**yo puede ver...**  
**Su corazón...**

**Dime si la quieres**  
**Igual Que Yo**  
**((Igual Que Yo))**  
_**((Igual Que Yo))**_

**Dime si la quieres  
****Igual Que Yo**  
**(Igual Que Yo)**  
**(Igual Que Yo)**

-**Es que mi amigo me es difícil creer que tú seas ese hombre****-**dijo naruto con un tono triste**-****Se supone que con ella tu limpiarás mi nombre- **esto último dije tomando un sorvo de cerceza.  
-..No se por qué te sorprendes..-dijo sasuke con la cabeza gacha y con la mirada clavada en el vaso de cerveza.  
- **Amigo….hubiese hecho los mismo por ti...eras más que un amigo, hermano pa' mi y ahora me dices la situación no es para que me asombre** – dijo naruto, dándole un puño a la mesa, ya estaba arto.

- **Discúlpame ya sé que eres mi amigo...me enamoré son cosas del Destino****- **volvia a repetir y mirándoce a los ojos

**-****Dime si tu..****- **hizo una pequeña pausa**- ****..Además de su cuerpo y su piel puedes ver lo que** **yo puede ver... Su corazón ****– **estaba vez me estaba retando con la mirada.

Me quede callado...no sabía que responder...si la amaba de verdad o era un juego..ella era una meta para mí..conquistarla..

**Dime si la quieres  
****Igual Que Yo**  
**(Igual Que Yo)**  
**(Igual Que Yo)**

**Dime si la amas**  
**también como yo**  
**La Amo Yo**  
**((La Amo Yo))**

**- ****Dime si tu la deseas...**-dijo naruto devanándose de la mesa, saco dinero de su bolsillo, le dejo encima de la mesa y me miro por última vez-**Con El Corazón...**- esta frase resonaba cada vez en mi cabeza...le quite lo que más quiso y le he hecho daño..Siento un sentimiento raro, por haberle acho esto.

**Dime si la amas**  
**también como yo**  
**La Amo Yo**  
**((La Amo Yo))**

**Dime si la**** quieres**  
**Igual Que Yo**  
**((Igual Que Yo))**  
**((Igua Que Yo))**

Pero tiene que comprender que yo también la quiero y ella a mi...aunque ella siga con el no se significa que no me quiera?...pero aun así yo seguiré estando con ella...y no me interesa lo que pase…Seré feliz con ella auenque sea a costa suya.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** bueno aqui os trago una historia mia...no se, si es de su agrado..pero a lo largo iré progresando :)

Gracias por tomar vuestro tiempo leyendo aquesta hiatoria...Arigato :) ...


End file.
